


Changing the Subject

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, unrequited beaujester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on TumblrOh man, a prompt, you know when Beau (jokingly) asked if Caleb was in lofe with Nott, I think if she ever asks him again he should counter with “are you in love with jester?”





	Changing the Subject

Beau groaned in annoyance, her head hanging off the side of her bed and her feet propped up against the wall. “Caleb,” she whined, though if he had called it a whine to her face she probably would have punched him. “This is so boring! I don’t care about Commander Jack-ass or Lady Fuck-that-shit. Just get to the important part.”

Caleb paused in the reading of the historical book that he was reading out loud. He blinked in surprise. “It is history, Beauregard. It is all important.” She blew a raspberry at him and he rolled his eyes. “Very well, if you are so bored, what do you wish to do while the others are out?”

Beau stared at him for a moment. “Are you sure you’re not in love with Nott?” She asked. It had gotten her what she wanted last time, it was worth a try.

Caleb sighed and glanced back down at his book to carefully place the bookmark. “Are you in love with Jester?”

“Don’t change the-” She paused and her eyes widened as she processed his words. She tumbled out of the bed in her effort to turn around and face him properly and just stared at him from the floor, her loose hair a mess around her shoulders. “Wh-What? Where would- uh, Where would you get that kind of idea?”

“Oh, my apologies,” he said, sarcastically. “I must have mistook the longing glances when you think she’s not paying attention, the unceasing doting, and the obnoxious flirting as normal signs of normal, non-romantic friendship. Silly me.”

Beau narrowed her eyes at him and pulled herself up to sit on the bed, her elbows resting on her thighs. “You’re being a real pain in the ass today.”

“I learn from the best. Answer the question.”

“I don’t-” She scoffed unconvincingly. “What do you- I don’t, I don’t have to dignify that with an answer,” she said, not looking him in the eye. “That’s right, it’s a stupid fucking question and I refuse to validate it.”

“Beauregard,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her. “May we have a serious conversation for a moment? I think it is important to discuss how your feelings will affect the group dynamic.”

Beau sighed and was quiet for a moment before groaning in frustration and throwing herself back on the bed. “Fuck you!” she hissed. “I was doing so good at ignoring it!”

“You were only fooling yourself, you would have had to deal with these feelings eventually.”

She glared at him and flipped him off. “Since when are you Mr. ‘Talk About Your Feelings’? You never wanna talk about your shit, why you gotta bring up mine?”

“Because yours has the potential to fuck this up. Beau… Jester loves you. But she’s not in love with you. Not the way you are with her. I need to know that you’re feelings aren’t going to mess with what we have.”

Beau sighed and stared at the ceiling. “That could change,” she said in a small voice that nearly broke his heart as much as it was clearly breaking hers.

“It could. But you also have to accept that the feelings she has for Fjord could be real and permanent. Can you be her friend, her partner, and keep it in check?”

Beau didn’t answer right away and he was worried that he’d lost her. “Yeah,” she whispered, though she didn’t sound happy about it. “I just want her to be happy. I wish it was with me, but... I won’t get in the way of her and Fjord. I promise.”

He got up and moved to lay beside her on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to commiserate. “Are you going to be alright?”

She sighed heavily through her nose and turned to look at him with a sad smile. “Course I am. This is me we’re talking about. I’m a world class feeling repressing champion.”

He winced. “You make it sound so bad. I’m not sure what the correct response is. Do you… Do you want to go punch some stuff? Would that help?”

Beau shrugged and sat back up. “Wouldn’t hurt.” She stood up and started doing some idle stretching while she waited for him to follow her to his feet. “Come on, you can hold the bag for me.”

Caleb frowned but was thankful for the distraction. “Oh, joy.”


End file.
